V1.0.0.94
League of Legends will be updated during scheduled maintenance on 6/24/2010Release Notes v1.0.0.94 at the Official Web Page New Skins in the Store * * * * * * League of Legends v1.0.0.94 * : Kog'Maw's attacks gain range and deal a percent of the target's maximum health as magic damage. * : Kog'Maw launches a peculiar ooze which damages all enemies it passes through and leaves a trail which slows enemies who stand on it. * : Passive: Increases armor penetration. Active: Kog'Maw launches a corrosive projectile which deals magic damage and doubles his passive armor penetration for 4 seconds (Removes the passive until available again). * (Ultimate): Kog'Maw fires a living artillery shell at a great distance dealing damage and revealing targets. Additionally, multiple Living Artilleries in a short period of time cause them to cost additional mana. * (Passive): Upon dying, Kog'Maw starts a chain reaction in his body which causes him to detonate after 4 seconds; dealing magic damage to surrounding enemies. * Fixed a bug with Akali’s attack timing * Using a potion while in will no longer break Akali out of stealth * slow changed to 15/20/25/30/35% from 10/18/26/32/38% * no longer stacks with Volley * now fires 7 missiles instead of 9 * bonus damage increased to 40/55/70/85/100 from 40/50/60/70/80 * is now ' '. Hawkshot retains the passive gold gain on kill and can now be activated to shoot an invulnerable, untargetable scouting hawk toward a target location. The hawk will reveal terrain as it travels, and grant vision of the end area for 5 seconds * ** Fixed a bug where it was slowing for too long at ranks 2 and 3 ** Fixed a bug where it was stunning for more than the maximum stun duration ** Increased the distance required to get a maximum duration stun * Added a timer to indicate when can be used again * now silences for 0.5 seconds * is no longer dodgable * ** Added a counter indicating how close to the Big One you are ** 1 missile is now granted when you first put a point into it ** Missile Barrage now reloads while dead and will no longer reset the stack count upon death * can now be toggled off * Cho'gath will now be properly considered melee for the sake of items like * ** Fixed a bug at rank 3 Feast where Cho'gath has difficulty feasting when he has max Feast stacks ** Fixed a bug where the Feast buff tooltip was not updating the bonus health when Cho'gath loses stacks ** Fixed a bug where Cho'gath was not scaling properly when he loses stacks * Removed base dodge * Removed the heal component from * attack speed buff/debuff increased to 20/23/26/29/32 from 5/10/15/20/25 * Fixed a bug where Garen will sometimes appear with a different skin after reconnecting * bonus damage reduced to 100% from 110% * is no longer dodgable and is unaffected by blinds * now grants 8/12/16/20/24 attack damage instead of 12-36% attack speed * ** Cannonball damage reduced to 100/140/180 from 140/200/260 ** Cannonball radius increased to 275 from 225 ** Slow amount reduced to 35%/45/55 from 40/50/60 * tooltip updated to give the correct ability power ratio when the barrel has reached its location * Fixed a bug where Turrets were targeting incorrectly * knock-up time reduced by 33% * Fixed a bug with where the particle would linger after the shield effect had been removed * cooldown changed to 5 seconds from 7/6/5/4/3 seconds * heal reduced to 65/100/135/170/205 from 65/105/145/185/225 * ability power ratio reduced to.3 from .35 * base damage to 4/10/16/22/28 from 8/14/20/26/32 * cooldown increased to 120/105/90 from 90 at all ranks * now deals its damage up front as opposed to over time. The damage is 80/135/190/245/300 with a .9 AP ratio. * ability power ratio changed to 1.0/1.0 from .5/1.5 * ** Fixed a bug where Heartseeker Strike was dealing too much damage based upon your bonus damage. ** Fixed a bug where Heartseeker Strike procced cast effects with every Heartseeker Strike tick ** Damage scaling increased to 20/25/30/35/40%. ** Heartseeker Strike will now properly double the damage of the entire ability against champions, rather than just doubling part of the damage * Fixed a bug where wasn't scaling with enough of your damage from items * damage scaling increased to 100/115/130/145/160%, from 100/110/120/130/140%. * now breaks spell shields and is blocked by spell shields. * Fixed a bug with where it was slowing for an incorrect amount of time * Pantheon will now be properly considered melee for the sake of items like Youmuu's Ghostblade * now breaks spell shields * now breaks spell shields * Updated the tooltip to clarify that the damage is bonus damage not a true critical * Fixed a bug where es would acquire targets incorrectly * Fixed a bug where es would lose their stealth before their lifetime expired * Removed base dodge * heal reduced to 10/20/30/40/50 from 15/30/45/60/75 * Fixed a bug where double-procced cast effects like * ** Ability power ratio reduced to 1.3 from 1.5 ** Heal reduced to 200/320/440 from 250/400/550 ** Mana cost reduced to 200/275/350 from 250/350/450 * ** Adjusted the way bonus ability power is granted. ** Veigar now also gains 1/2/3/4/5 bonus ability power for each champion kill from any damage source. * ** Time to land reduced to 1.2 seconds from 1.6 seconds. ** Base damage reduced to 120/170/220/270/320 from 120/180/240/300/360 ** Cooldown reduced to 10 seconds from 12 seconds * ** Reduced the mana cost to 80/95/110/125/140 from 90/110/130/150/170. ** Lowered the cooldown to 20/19/18/17/16 from 24/22/20/18/16. ** Increased range to 650 from 600. * ** Mana cost reduced to 150/200/250 from 200/300/400 ** Primordial Burst now deals 200/350/500 base damage plus 80% of the combined ability power of Veigar and his target. ** Removed the conditional bonus damage for non-mana Champions. ** Removed the mana restoration on kill. * New Passive – : Veigar's mana regen is increased by 0.5% for each 1% of mana he's missing. * Miscellaneous ** Updated recommended items ** Base movement speed increased to 315 from 310 ** Base armor increased to 16 from 14 ** Armor per level increased to 3.75 from 3.5 Items * healing and regen received reduced to 20% from 25% * activation duration increased to 8 from 5 * crowd control reduction reduced to 35% from 40% * Innervating Locket no longer heals minions Summoner Spells * Fixed a bug with 's tooltip cooldown value that made it seem shorter than it actually is General * Champion kill experience increased by 10%. * Death timers on Summoner's Rift increased by roughly 3 seconds at low levels. * Summoner spells are now displayed on the scoreboard * Latency will now properly display in the HUD * Teleport or Blink abilities will no longer reset the leashing on monsters * Duplicate items will no longer sell in slot order and can now be sold individually * Buff bar updated to support up to 32 buffs * Revamped the character stats screen to include Armor Penetration, Magic Penetration, Lifesteal, Spell Vamp, and Cooldown Reduction stats as well as reducing size and removing extraneous information * Revealing a channeling Champion in the Fog of War will no longer reveal show them as idle * Fixed a bug where orders and spell casts would be lost in rare instances * Fixed a bug where the "Show HP Bars" menu option wasn't functioning correctly * Fixed a bug where 'proc' effects like and could occasionally kill a champion through effects like , , or * Fixed a bug where the attack timings of many characters were causing a slight delay before attacking. * Fixed a bug where the "Hide Center HUD Wall" option was incorrectly named "Center HUD Wall Display" * Fixed several client crashes * Fixed several server crashes Masteries * Fixed a bug where the Tenacity mastery caused 's to not kill the target References